Ai no Hanashi
by HanatsukiHime
Summary: Love Story.A story of love between Amu and Ikuto.This story starts at chapter 42! THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED DUE TO SOME LACK OF READERS...Im very sorry..
1. Tearful Goodbye

This is the Ending yet another beginning...

How will these two fates end up?

Will this story have a happy ending?

A sad ending?

Or maybe...

Reminder:  
AN-Author's Note  
Like this:  
(AN: This is after chapter 42 of Shugo Chara)

Chapter 1:

Tearful Goodbye

Amu was very shocked…She couldn't say anything at all…  
Ikuto: I'm going to find my father, Aruto. Under some circumstances I have to find him and ask him lots and lots of questions… Well... I can't tell it to you right now… but maybe someday…

Ikuto turned his back and said:

Ikuto: Sayonarah Amu…

He left her in the cold...

(AN:I'm not really sure of his circumstances…Well he has to have a reason to find his father or somethin'… ^____^ The reason Ikuto's leaving is still not out so lets just put it like that for now...)

Amu went on her knees. She didn't say anything she just sat there…Her knees was hurting but she couldn't care less...cuz' what she had in mind was maybe she wouldn't see Ikuto anymore…When she thought about it tears came flooding but she didn't know why she's crying…

(AN: A little poetic, I guess)

Amu: Huh, Why am I crying…?! I don't care what Ikuto does!!! I…Don't…Care…  
Amu cries louder she couldn't really stop crying…

What will happen next...?

Will she be alright in the cold?

Who will support her in a time like this...?

(AN: Well so far…I never got to see Amu cry so I'm making her cry now…hehe…-Krael)

(AN: I think it was too short… but I guess it will work… somehow…^_____^)

--------------------------End of Chapter 1---------------------------

Do you want to know what happens next? I bet Chapter 2 is out...

I hope you liked the first chapter…  
Please anticipate for more chapters, okey?

Next Chapter: Is Amu Okey or Not?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meet Me…  
Me-I am me  
Sae- Lolly side of me  
Krael - The very bad side of me…Please watch out!!!  
Ahiru - Creepy side of me who has weird thoughts… In short she is the stupid side of me..  
Actually we are one…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's thoughts..

I wanted to emphasize how she really loves Ikuto…Though she doesn't know it quite yet…And I wanted her to cry cuz maybe I haven't seen her cry so much…:P  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Is Amu Okay or Not

Reminder:

AN- Authors Note

Like this:

(AN: Hi! Did I make you wait? Oh well!!! This is chapter 2… I hope you like it…Now i made it a little bit longer...:P)

Will it be a happy ending?

A sad ending?

or is it...?

Chapter 2:

Is Amu Okay or Not?

Her Shugo Charas were also in pain and they also went to her and cheered her up but she couldn't stop crying at all…

The three of them got her cell and tried to text someone….

It was her mother…

-------------------------------------------------txt------------------------------------------------

Ne mama,

Will you go to the Amusement Park…?!You know the one that is almost to be abolished!!! Please go… Don't tell papa or Ami you going here just tell them you're buying a soda or something… Please I really need you right now… I'll be waiting here…

Amu

-----------------------------------------------------------

Her mom went to the park and somehow she got in…

She saw her daughter crying with a blank face…

And she ran to her…

Mom: What happened Amu?

Amu: Mom, Why am I crying..?

Mom: Shouldn't I be asking that…? But first calm down…

Her mom helped her stand up and they sat to the nearest bench…

Mom: Is it because of a boy?

Amu cried more when she heard the word boy…

Mom: I guess so… Tell me what happened…

Amu: Ikuto….Ikuto…is leaving…

Mom: That boy who was sleeping in your room before…?

Amu: He…said…He…is going…to find…his father…I don't think… I'll ever… see him again…but… why am I… crying? I…can't… stop…crying…

Her tears burst and she hugged her mother tightly and her mom patted her until she would calm down…

After a couple of minutes or hours... She calmed down a little….

Mom: Let's go Amu…I bet you freezing here…kairimashou ne...Amu…?!

They went home and Amu was sent straight to bed but she still cried silently..

.Her pillow was full of tears…She cried all night and when she calmed down she just slept...

It was morning she was still sad about last night…

Her shugo charas went to her and tried to cheer her up…

Ran: GO!GO! Amu chan!!!Fight-o!!! Genki dashite Amu Chan!!!

Miki: Amu-Chan Genki dashite!!! Warate Amu Chan!!!

Su: Amu Chan, Will you eat these cookies?

Amu ate the cookies...

Su: Did you like the cookies I made?

Amu: It was very delicious Su! Thanks...

Su: Your Welcome!!!

Ran and Miki was jealous...

So they got angry at su...

The three of them were fighting...

Amu: Arigatou! Ran, Miki, Su…

They stopped fighting...

Su: Neh, Where is Ikuto –san going…

Amu had a sad face again…

Ran and Miki: Su!!!!!

Su: Did I say anything wrong?

Amu: He's going to find his father...Aruto...

(AN: She said it with a very sad face... And you know what... I saw an episode that has a scene like this…when amu cheered up a little then su unknowingly said things that would remind her of the sad thing…And she became sad again but she cheered up again....weird...haha… ^______^)

Amu slapped her face and smiled again...

Amu: I have to change and go to school!!!

She took a bath and brushed her teeth...

And she's doing the girly stuff...

She changed to her school uniform…

Amu went downstairs and sat on the chair…

Mom: Are you ok now Amu?

Amu: Thanks for last night mom!!! Oh, I'm almost late!!! I have to go to school now mom!!!

She grabbed her bag and a piece of bread and ran as fast as she could…

When she arrived at the door the bell rang...

She didn't get late…She just arrived in time…Exactly 7:25 am…

Plus the teacher didn't arrive yet... She was lucky...

(AN: I'm not sure if that is the right time in the real anime/manga…I'm just making it up…)

-----------------------school…---------------------------------

She was standing there and she was heavily breathing...

Nikaido Sensei: Just in time Hinamori-san…

Nikaido Sensei was at the back of Amu and also just arrived…Amu sat on her chair…

…Class Started…

She was thinking how she will tell it to Tadase and the other guardians the whole time...Rima and Tadase noticed her spacing out...

…Class Ended…

She went to the Royal Garden with Rima…

The other guardians prepared some tea and cake in celebration for the Easter Incident…

They wanted to surprise Amu so they went to the Royal Garden earlier than the usual time... And Tsukasa san was with them too!!!

(AN:How shocking...The first king,eh..?How nice...)

When Amu and Rima arrived Tadase, Nagihiko, Yaya and Tsukasa san popped out some party poppers…

Amu was very shocked…

They started the little celebration…

Amu: Why are we having a celebration?

Yaya: It's for the Easter Incident...

(AN: I don't really know what to name the incident of Easter so I just named it Easter's Incident...sigh...I'm so tired...)

Everyone was in to it except Amu…

Her troubled face tells it…

Tadase noticed something was up by just looking at Amu's face and Amu wasn't so happy at all…

--------------------------------------------------

Now we can all see she's all right...But she better thinks of a way to tell the guardians!!!Or else...SECRET

Now how should she tell it to the guardians?

What will be Tadase's reaction?

Will it cause a chaos?

What will Tadase do to her?

Do you want to know what happens to Amu?

What do you think?

Pls write a review…

----------------End of chapter 2--------------

Wanna know what's next?

The next chapter is:

Tadase's Feelings

Tanoshimi Kudasai!!!

---------------------------------------------------

Me: Please wait for more chapters…

Me: I think its out…probably…

Me: I'm very sorry if the first chapter has some error with the grammar and the spelling...

Me: Gumenasai...

Me: If I have errors in this chapter I'm also very sorry...

Me: Gumenasai...

-------------------------------------------------

_Author's thoughts…_

_What I really wanted to emphasize was her trust and love for her mother is strong…And a child always needs a mother to comfort her…No matter what circumstances… I think it's a fact...:) And I also want to emphasize that there is always someone there to comfort you...And lastly I wanted to emphasize that Amu is a type of girl who is caring and she'll be alright somehow...I hope...:) Even though I'm the author yet I dont know...I'm still thinking about it...:)  
_

_------------------------------------------------------- _


	3. Tadase's Feeling's

Hi!!!

Did keep you waiting?!

Here's chapter 3…

I hope you like it…

I do not own shugo chara..

Reminder:

An- Author's Note

Like this:

(AN:I wonder what Tadase's reaction if ever he knows about Ikuto finding his father…Will he be happy, will he be angry…or no reaction at all[keeping his cool]...Tanoshimi Kudasai!!!^__^)

Will it be a happy ending?

A sad ending?

Soretomo…

'or is it..'

Chapter 3:

Tadase's Feeling's

Amu was just sitting on her chair thinking if she would tell it to everybody or not…

Amu: Ummm!!!

Amu said it out loud...

It caught everyone's attention…

Rima: What is it Amu?

Amu: Um… It's about… It's about… It's about Ikuto…Ikuto is…

Tadase: You don't have to tell us now Amu… Tell us when you're ready…

Amu had gloomy eyes..

Amu: Ikuto is… Ikuto is...Ikuto is leaving...

Tadase was shocked...

Tadase: Leaving to where…?

Amu: Ikuto is… going to find...his father… If I remember.. His name was..... Aruto

Tsukasa: Aruto?

Tadase: Aruto san…?!

(AN: Tsukasa san, Tadase kun and Amu spoke at the same time…I mean they said Aruto at the same time...)

Tadase had such a sad face...

Nagihiko: So, What does he plan after finding him?

Amu: I don't know…

Rima: What do you plan to do Amu…?

Amu: I also don't know what to do…

The atmosphere changed…

It became very gloomy…

Yaya: I don't like this!!! Why don't we enjoy the party now and talk about it later…For now…Let's have some fun… ne..?

Yaya somehow changed the mood back to the way it was…

Nagihiko and Rima:Yeah...

They looked at each other thinking...

we were thinking of the same thing...

unbelievable...

Well the party continued…

Tadase: Amu no matter what Ikuto ni san does I'll always be here for you…but let's put that matter aside for now…neh?

Amu smiled again…The party continued and everyone was happy…

Yaya was thinking of a good game...

Suddenly.... Kukai and Utau appeared...

Eating Ramen...

It was a contest...

It was broadcasted on tv...

The guardians were shocked...

Kukai:mm!!! (He said Hi! He didnt stop eating)

Utau: MM...( She said hey... She also didnt stop eating...)

Everyone's sweat dropped...

They finished their ramen...

Utau's Time: Exactly 4 mins and 58 seconds

Kukai's Time: Exactly 4 mins and 59 seconds

Host: Utau wins with a 1 second gap...

Host:Oh wait!!!Let us chack their bowls...

Staff: Utau still has one strand of noodle in her bowl...

Host: Sorry Miss Hoshina Utau... And the winner is Souma Kukai san...

Kukai: I won but I think she is the real winner by beating me one second...

Kukai hands the trophy to Utau...

Utau: A loss is a loss...

Host: Let's just make it a tie!!!

Staff hands over a trophy just like what Kukai recieved...

Host: This is for you Hoshina Utau...

Utau's sweat dropped..

She didn't think there would be an extra trophy for the winner...

And the host also gave a bouquet of flowers to both of them...

Even though it was a tie Hoshina Utau still thinks she lost although she accepted the trophy and the boquet...

The tv reporters left...

The host remembered...

Host:Wait...

Let's give them...

those awards...

Staff:Yeah!

Kukai also won the fastest ramen eater without leaving a single grain...(2 large trophies)

Utau also won the fastest ramen eater breaking the previous record of Kukai Souma...(Also 2 large trophies)

Everyone's sweat dropped...

Tadase and Nagihiko helped Utau and Kukai carrying their trophies...

They put it on a table somewhere...

Amu:Kukai!Utau! Why are you here?

Kukai: Isn't that obvious...?

Utau: Were here for the party,duh...? Are you an idiot or something...?

Amu: How did you know about the party...?!

Kukai: Tadase told us to come...

Tadse: The more the merrier, right?

Utau: Why is there a problem?!

Amu: No, no...I was only surprised...I didnt expect you to come...Didn't you have any appointment in Hawaii or something?

Utau: Oh that...? My job there was done a long time ago...

Amu was very happy Kukai and Utau came...

They ate the cake and etc...

Everyone had fun...

Yaya: Let's play!!!

Rima: How immature...

Tsukasa: Sa..Sa.. Mashiro san...Isn't it okay to play a little...? Hinamori will have play too!!!Right, Hinamori san?

Amu: Yeah...

Amu's sweat dropped...

Rima: If Amu is playing then...I guess...I'll play too...[blushing and looking away...]

Yaya: I have an idea!

Nagihiko: Is it a game?

Yaya: Yeah...The name of the game is Love and War :D

Yaya: We compete with each other...The winner gets to spend a day with the person who has the largest number of votes everyone wanted to go with...{It's a Date}

Nagihiko: More likely a contest over a person...

Rima: You wanted the other people who lost feel that the person they want to go with is taken away...Am I wrong...?

Yaya: But if the winner is lucky...He/She could go on a date with the person he/she wanted to have a date with...(devil smile)

Amu: How did you make that game?!

Amu was shocked!

Utau: Maybe she just found it in some game magazine or something...

Yaya's face was shocked...

She tried to cover it up...

Utau: Like G Mag...

Yaya: Who cares if I got it from a magazine!!!

Yaya was so annoyed...

Utau laughed...seeing yaya's face...

Utau: Hahaha!!!

Tadase: Now, now Utau Chan...

Utau stopped laughing but she was still giggling...

Yaya: Hmph!

Amu: Don't mind her Yaya Chan...

Yaya: Amu Chi~!!!

Yaya hugs Amu like she's her mother...

And she also hugged her like she's her own...

Everyone's sweat dropped...

And Yaya pulled out the magazine while hugging Amu...

Everyone looked at Yaya

Yaya:What...?!

Amu:Nothing...

Tadase: Nothing really...Continue what you were doing...

Yaya:Okay, The Mag said that first we have to write the name of the person you want to have a date with...It's only for a day though...

Utau whispered to herself...

Utau:So..It was really true you read it in a magazine...

Utau giggled..

Yaya smirked...

Kukai interupted...

Kukai: Why does it have to be a date?

Yaya: Because it's fun that way... :P

Yaya smiled....

Utau: Can the person I want a date with from outside...?

Yaya: That depends if we know that person you wanted to have a date with or it will be invalid...

Utau slightly smiled...

Miki: Can we join too...?

Yaya: Of course Shugo Chara's are also included!!!

Everyone wrote it on a 1/4 sheet of paper...

Tsukasa:Everyone

Tadase:Amu

Amu:Tadase [She imagined Tadase would tell her I love you Amu and then they hug but she was really shy about it and erased it]

then she changed it to Ikuto..[She thought if that if Ikuto and herself would go they could create wonderful memories together before he leaves...]

Amu blushed...[She thought Utau and Ikuto should go on a date cuz' their siblings and won't see each other...so she changed it to Tadase once again...

Amu thought if she changed it to her shugo charas then she cant spend sometime with others...And she them with her all the time so she just chose Tadase once again...

Her cheeks were very red...[blushing]

Nagihiko: Amu Chan,Rima Chan,Rizumu

Nagihiko wrote something below...

It was so little no one could read it...

it said:

I also want to go with Temari

Rima: Amu Chan

Yaya: Pepe Chan

Kukai: Daichi,Utau(I want to challenge her again)

Kukai had an overconfident smile...

Utau: Ikuto....Kukai (i want to challenge him again in ramen eating)

She slightly blushed while looking away...

Ran: Amu Chan,everyone

Miki: Amu Chan,everyone

Su: Amu Chan,Nikaido Sensei,Everyone

(AN:Nikaido is sick...haha - krael [devil smile])

Kiseki: Tadse,My Loyal Subordinates (So they will serve me when I'm with Tadase [over confident smile :)])

Temari was behind a plant writing who she wanted to go with...

Temari:Nagihiko,...no...Everyone

She can't let anyone see her or nagihiko's secret is revealed...

She frowned...

Nagihiko saw her...

He went to her and patted her...

Temari smiled...

Nagihiko got temari's paper...

She was shocked...

He wrote something on her paper...

(Don't tell anybody about this...)

Then Nagihiko put it with his...

Nagihiko went back to where the others were...

Rizumu: Nagihiko,Nadeshiko,Temari (He erased the name Temari so no one would find out about her...)...no..Everyone

Rizumu also left a note...

(I chose everyone so that I could know everyone more...)

Kusu Kusu: Rima,Everyone else

Pepe:Yaya Chan

Daichi:Kukai,Everyone

(I miss the other shugo charas and guardians...so...)

Iru:Utau Chan,Eru,Everyone else

Eru: Utau Chan,Iru,Everyone(I don't care about iru but she's Utau Chan's other guardian so...)

(AN: Just admit it Eru You also like Iru...-Me,I wonder who will win?-Sae [giggle3x],?-Ahiru)

Yaya: Someone has to be a judge...

Tsukasa: I can be the judge....

Yaya confidently proclaimed that...

Yaya: Tsukasa san will be the judge, host and etc...So he won't take part in the game...

(AN:Haha-Krael,Poor Tsukasa-Sae,Tsukasa?-Ahiru[dumbfounded as always],Sigh-Me [And my sweat dropped looking at my other selves] I forgot how they call tsukasa im sorry...but pls bear with it...thanks...-me)

Amu: I'm sorry Tsukasa san...Even though you're the guest...

Tadase: I can exchange places with you...If you want!

Tsukasa: I know you have somebody who you want to go with,right?!

Tadase slightly glanced at Amu...

but Amu didn't notice Tadase glancing at her...

Tsukasa: And I get to see who everyone wants to go on a date with...

Tsukasa had a big smile on his face...

The game started...

Where will this story go...

I wonder...

Who will win the game and go on a date with whom mostly everyone wanted to go with..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who will win the game...?

Will there be a chaos?

Who will date who?

Where?And what will they do?

Is there someone who will appear?

What do you think…?

Please write a review…

----------------------------End of Chapter 3-------------------------

Wanna know what's next…?

The next chapter is…

The Fight of Love and War

Tanoshimi Kudasai!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I'm sorry if there are errors or changes and etc...…

Me: Please wait for more chapters!!!

Krael: Shine…[die]

Sae: Sorry for my bad manners… [kreal]

Ahiru: uhuhuhuhuhu…(doesn't know why I [ahiru] was laughing...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Extra:

thanks for reading and finishing it all the way here...

well im tired of the authors thoughts...maybe ill stop it...

pls write a review for my story...

and if you dont want me to stop the authors thoughts...

pls also write a review...

well i don't know how many chapter i'll make but maybe it will end at chapter 8...

take care..

wait for more chapters okay?!

oh yeah for the last time...

authors notes...

umm...

i wanted to emphasize that the mood changes very easily...and that could affect a persons emotions...like tadase's

even though he was quite worried..

because the mood changed then he somehow forgot about it...

but soon or later he will be reminded of it...

there are many ideas that flashes in our mind...

thats why...well you know...

mood swings

mood changes...

something like those...

depends on what the person thinks...

well bye!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
